bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 7: Dishonored
Dishonored is the seventh chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". The title is a reference to one of my favorite games. Enjoy. The original version of this chapter was my favorite from that fanfiction, so I hope that you like the remastered version. Dishonored The shot that killed Zachary was heard all throughout Yharnam. I did it. I killed my friend. After about 5 minutes, many people arrived to see what had happened. Seeing Zachary dead struck fear in everyone. Killing Zachary was the last step towards my insanity. I had finally lost myself. I decided to go to the tavern to get a drink. While I was at the tavern, Henriett came to talk to me. She looked very sad. Henriett: You killed him. Why? Harold: You already know the answer to that question. Henriett: You could have talked to him. Harold: Zachary's death was justified and necessary. Henriett: You are a terrible person. Harold: I made a choice, and you are going to accept that. Henriett: Go to hell, you demon! She started walking away, but I grabbed her leg, pulled her closer to me, and tightened by grip. Harold: If you don't watch the way you speak to me, you might end up like Zachary. Do you understand? I am the last person that you want to piss off. Henriett: Let go of me! Harold: Watch your tone. I let go of her. I could see the tears in her eyes, clearly upset by what I just did. She then ran away from me. I started to laugh very evilly. Three days later, I was given orders to attack a caravan of thieves. I accepted. I was told to go alone, and I did. I ambushed the caravan on the road, and killed everyone. When I looked inside one of the wagons, I knew that I fucked up. These weren't thieves. They were innocent people. I had been set up. I confronted my superiors, and told them that they were going to pay. I killed 5 of them, but they overpowered me. I was then brought to court. Judge: Harold Jenkins. You have been accused of murder. Do you accept this charge? Harold: I was set up. Judge: I'll take that as a yes. Harold: I will have my revenge. Judge: You will be banished from Yharnam, and the Iron Lancers will be disbanded. Harold: Very well. I was stripped of my rank, and banished. I went to the town of Ancrya, since it wasn't in Yharnam's borders. I had to find the one who set me up. I have been dishonored, but I will redeem myself. All will know me by name, The Nameless Lancer. Credits This chapter is good. It's short, but it's good. Tell me what you think in the comments. Difference from the Original *Harold didn't go to Ancrya after being banished in the original. Trivia *The title of this chapter is based off of the video game Dishonored, which is similiar to this chapter. Category:Blog posts